Bed Partners
by SVUCrackfic
Summary: It took some time for Olivia to get used to her new partner, but he's growing on her ... a lot, actually. M rated Bensaro for the takers!
1. Chapter 1

**By request: an M rated Bensaro story. I'm not a Bensaro shipper at all but even I can see that the man is hot so ... here we go.  
** **Set somewhere in the first half of season 14. Cragen is back after his suspension after the whole Ganzell/Wilson mess, but there is no Bensidy.**

* * *

He'd been growing on her, after she had finally stopped blaming him for not being Elliot. It wasn't his fault and he was a good cop. A good partner too, even if she'd had a hard time calling him that at first. But now … he was growing on her.

He wasn't half bad to look at either. She'd always been more attracted to the darker types anyway. He was almost ten years younger than she was, but that was irrelevant.

He'd been twisting his wedding ring around his finger again today and she knew that meant trouble at home. It was long-distance trouble mostly. Maria might be back from Iraq but she had now accepted a job in D.C. She'd taken their daughter with her and Olivia didn't expect things to ever get better for them anymore. She wondered why he still bothered wearing that ring at all. She'd overheard one of their Skype calls in the cribs once and it had sounded eerily familiar. They were the Latino version of the Stablers. Just her luck, getting caught up in another marriage on the verge of falling apart. On top of that, she was beginning to notice a few other similarities in herself, the longer she thought about it. About him.

That small twitch in her gut whenever he came into the squad room and the small hitch in her breath when he smiled at her. That, too, felt way too familiar. She wasn't letting anything on of course. Her poker face had been perfected over the past thirteen years after all. But it kept gnawing at her and she began to wonder about it. Him. _Them_.

She wondered what had really been going on between him and Carissa. Olivia had never believed the girl's story about Nick asking her to go up to a hotel room with him to buy his silence but the prostitute had affected him. His marriage was crumbling one Skype call at a time and she wondered if he was the kind of man who would take a woman to bed on the rebound while still legally married. He was a Catholic after all and she had vast experience with a man who had stubbornly refused to cross that line. Well, with her anyway.

Nick was on edge recently but she noticed that he was starting to respond to her. She was able to calm him down and he was beginning to relax a little into the new reality. And he began to confide in her. Told her about Maria and how he was falling out of love with her. It was just so strained all the time and the only reason he was still trying, was his daughter.

They were on a stakeout that was probably going to take all night and Olivia was feeling lazy. They had turned up the heat a while ago and it was beginning to get a little stuffy in the car. Olivia yawned and stretched her arms above her head and she could feel Nick's eyes on her while she did it. Was he checking her out? He was!

She knew she was curvier than she used to be, not as slender as Maria, but Nick didn't seem to mind. In fact, his eyes lingered a lot longer than he'd ever checked her out before and Olivia could feel her body starting to react to him in several places. She lowered her arms and cleared her throat, suddenly feeling a little uncomfortable. She shouldn't let her mind go there. They were on the job after all.

She watched Nick's profile and admired his handsome face. A strong jawline, always a determined look in his dark eyes, curvy lips that would feel so good on her skin and …

"There! There they go!" Nick suddenly hissed and Olivia parked her unsavoury thoughts about her partner for later.

They sprung into action and chased down the completely ignorant suspects, taking both of them down easily because they had never seen them coming. They dragged both young men into the station and put them in the cage before reporting to Cragen that they were there.

"Nice work, you two," Cragen said contently. "I'd say you've done your jobs for today. I'll have Fin and Munch take a crack at them. You two go home and get some rest. Be back here bright and early tomorrow for the follow-up."

He didn't need to tell them twice, and Olivia smirked at Nick while they gathered their things quickly.

"Come on, before he changes his mind," she said softly and they both chuckled while making their way out of the squad room stealthily.

"You need a ride home?" Nick asked her as they walked outside, and she swore she heard some tension in his voice.

She looked at him and thought she saw a hint of … something in his eyes. What was it? Guilt? Longing? A little bit of both?

"What Nick?" she asked gently. "You need some company?"

He shrugged.

"Would be nice. It's no fun being alone in that big house."

"Alright. You can hang out at my place for a while."

"Great. Thanks, Liv."

"What are partners for?" she ask casually.

"Hmmm. I can think of a few things," Nick said suggestively and suddenly, Olivia couldn't look at him anymore.

She didn't want him to know she'd been having certain thoughts about him and she was sure he was only flirting with her to ease the tension. She was ten years older than he was after all. He wouldn't be interested.

But Nick kept up the flirty teasing for a while, and Olivia had to admit it made her feel good. Attractive. A woman.

* * *

They were sitting on her couch, the TV switched on but neither of them was watching. They'd had a few beers and Olivia felt herself get a little tipsy. She wasn't drunk but she knew that alcohol did make her lighten up easier. When Nick made a remark about how Olivia was sitting, her legs pulled up underneath her in an impossible angle, she laughed and unfolded her legs, and then scooted close to him, draping her body against his.

"There. Is that a more feminine way to sit?" she asked him, looking him straight in the eye.

"I never said it wasn't feminine Liv," Nick said with a sly smile. "But I do like this better. A lot better actually."

He turned to face her and moved his hand to thigh, rubbing it gently. Olivia bit her lip and wondered if she should say something. Nick was staring at her, clearly looking for a reaction and Olivia swallowed hard.

"Nick," she whispered.

"Yeah?" he said innocently. "Too fast?"

Too fast. That meant he had planned to do this. He wasn't wondering _if_ he should do it, but at which pace.

"Uh. A little unexpected, to be honest," she managed to say.

"You want me to go?"

"No!"

Her answer had almost sounded panicked and she felt her face flush. Nick laughed out loud and reached up to cup her cheek with his hand.

"Alright. I won't go. So what _do_ you want?"

"Uh … I … I ..."

Who was this stammering idiot? Why couldn't she just tell Nick off, remind him that they still had to work together and throw him out? Fantasies were one thing - and she had extensive experience with fantasizing about her partners - but to actually do it?

"Lemme ask you a question," Nick continued. "Have you thought about it?"

Her eyes betrayed her before she could answer him and Nick grinned at her.

"Me too," he admitted without any hesitation or shame.

"You're … you're married Nick," she managed to say.

"I won't be for long. Maria's having the paperwork drawn up as we speak. Or rather … as we fuck."

"We're partners," she said, but it came out breathily. Unconvincing.

"I know Liv. But … it doesn't have to …"

"Mean anything."

"Right. It's just …"

"Stress relief."

"Exactly."

They were on the same page now and they gave in simultaneously. She didn't even know who moved first but a second later, they were kissing passionately, her leg draped over Nick's lap. Nick moved his hand up and down her thigh and over her ass, and pulled her closer to him. But she couldn't quite get close enough. When they broke off the heated kiss to come up for air, Olivia pushed Nick away from her gently until he was sitting up again, so she could straddle him. She desperately needed more contact and this was a way of getting it.

"This okay, partner?" she asked him hoarsely, a hesitant smile on her lips.

"Oh yeah," Nick croaked.

He put his hands on her ass and squeezed it. She took it as permission to kiss him again, wrapping her arms firmly around him and pushing herself into him.

Nick moaned and the sound vibrated through her entire body. She knew she was getting wet, even through her panties and slacks, and she thought she could feel his reaction already through his and her clothes combined. Grinding against him, Olivia reveled in the feeling of his growing hard-on between her legs. She was doing that to this young man. Nick broke off the kiss again and stared at her with lust-filled eyes.

"I wanna fuck you, Liv."

Olivia groaned in response. She secretly loved it when men talked dirty to her. Contrary to what Fin thought, she wasn't a prude at all.

"So fuck me, Nick," she breathed.

Her partner crashed his lips over hers again and she responded eagerly, her hands now all over his body as well, tugging at his clothes until she hit skin. When it took too long for her to get his shirt open, she pushed herself away from him, grabbed the fabric and just ripped it open, making buttons fly. Nick moaned when her mouth was on his body in an instant. She found his hardened nipples and sucked them one by one, while reaching lower with her hand, dipping inside his pants. He was hard and large and she couldn't wait to have him inside her.

Nick took over again, whipping her shirt over her head, and then he went for her bra. As soon as her breast spilled out, his mouth was on her body. It was his turn to lick and suck her and she let him, holding on to his shoulders firmly while arching her back to give him more access to her breasts. His tongue was working magic on her nipples and she was sure he was leaving marks on her breasts but she didn't care. She wondered if she could come from just his mouth on her breasts but Nick wanted more.

He pulled her into him again until their mouths were close and then he whispered against her lips,

"I wanna taste you, Liv."

She moaned, a surge of excitement shooting through her already throbbing core, and when Nick moved her off his lap and back onto the couch, she moved with him willingly until she was sitting and Nick was kneeling in front of her between her legs. He sat up and sucked on her breasts again first but then started his slow descent down her body.

"Oh yes. Oh yes," she croaked when Nick's mouth moved lower and lower.

Her body was shaking, anticipating where his hot tongue and lips would go next.

He undid her slacks when he reached them, and tugged them down her body, taking her panties along in one go. As soon as her clothes were off completely, she spread her legs eagerly for him, wanting his mouth on her again.

Nick surprised her when he dropped his own pants and boxers to his knees first and then leaned over her to kiss her deeply. His hard cock was pressing up against her throbbing core and suddenly she wanted him to just push into her right now. She tilted her hips and widened her legs, spreading so wide that her knees were resting flat on the couch. Her body was begging for it and somehow she didn't feel an ounce of embarrassment about it.

"Oh baby," Nick growled against her lips. "So eager."

"Fuck me Nick. Don't make me wait," she ground out.

"Patience baby. Patience," he whispered.

Then, he dropped to his knees and lowered his mouth to where she needed it the most and she gasped.

"Oh Nick!" she shrieked when he pushed his tongue into her fast, flicked it in and out a few times and then sucked on her clit gently.

She grabbed the back of his head with both hands, wanting to keep him exactly where he was now. She was so thankful she'd had a full bikini wax just a few days ago. Nick was grunting his approval of her body and kept doing these amazing things to her with his lips, his tongue and his teeth, until she was shaking. His arms reached up and his hands found her full breasts.

"Oh so perfect," he mumbled against her sensitive flesh while grabbing two hands full of her fleshy mounds.

Olivia just kept pushing herself into his face. Nick flicked his tongue around and over her clit a few more times until she was sure she was going to blow. And at that exact moment, he suddenly pulled back.

"Oh no!" Olivia gasped and Nick chuckled triumphantly. He knew what he was doing to her.

Olivia glared at him, the look in her eyes a mixture of lust and anger.

"Are you ready for me baby?" he asked her and she wanted to smack him for rendering her so helpless for him.

"If you don't move right now, I'm finishing the job myself," she hissed, moving one hand to her glistening pussy.

Nick quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away.

"No no. You want this, or not?" he asked, grabbing his own cock with his other hand.

Olivia bit her lip and looked at his amazing body. She did want that inside her. Nick smiled.

He then stood up and kicked his pants and boxers off the rest of the way. Olivia looked up at him and admired his body. He had a broad, muscular chest, a thin waist, and black pubic hair framing his amazing cock.

"C'mere," she whispered.

"Should I get a …"

"No! Just do it!"

Nick didn't disappoint. He moved over her again and Olivia howled contently when she felt his big, thick cock start to push into her soaked pussy. She felt every glorious inch of him slide inside and Nick was panting as he went deeper and deeper.

"So tight baby. Oh god, so tight."

Olivia wrapped her legs around his torso. It was all she could do in this position but she trusted Nick and surrendered. To him. To her desire for his body and her dire need for a release.

"It's been so long," she admitted in a whisper and it spurred Nick into action.

He began pounding into her, his legs bent and his hands holding onto the back of the couch for support as well as momentum. He looked down at her and she took in his handsome features. There was a fire burning in his eyes and he was setting her body on fire with his passion.

Olivia couldn't help thinking she'd want more of him after tonight. He was the most amazing lover she'd ever had. Pleasure was building in her body again and she amazed herself when she was able to hold back until Nick was ready too. They panted and moaned together and finally cried out when waves of pleasure ripped through their bodies. Olivia felt dizzy and could hardly process all the pleasure she was experiencing. She must be having multiple orgasms at the same time because she'd never felt anything like this, deep inside her body as well as on the outside. Nick kept on moving as if there was no end to his orgasm either and Olivia wrapped her arms around his shoulders to steady him until his body finally calmed down as well.

They moved to the side until they were lying on the couch, Nick still nested between Olivia's legs, and the things he mumbled to her in Spanish made her smile. They held each other close for a while, dropping small kisses to each others' necks and shoulders and Olivia thought she could sleep now.

"I haven't been this relaxed in years," she admitted.

"I really needed this," Nick breathed in her ear.

"Me too."

"You gonna be okay when I leave?"

"Yeah. We're okay Nick."

"Alright. I'm gonna go then."

"Alright. See you tomorrow. Partner."

"See you tomorrow. Partner."

* * *

 **A/N I might do another chapter here, or I could leave it like this. Any thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, you guys convinced me. I wrote another chapter.**

* * *

2.

Nick winked at her when she arrived at work the next morning and Olivia couldn't help grinning at him. She'd slept like a baby after he'd left and she didn't regret what they had done. They were consenting adults and they had needed to blow off some steam. They were friends, and last night they'd been friends with benefits. She didn't know if it would happen again but for now, they were good.

Their work day went by as usual but around four, a familiar face showed up in the squad room.

"Brian Cassidy!" John Munch exclaimed. "I heard you were back in town. How've you been, partner?"

Both men hugged each other and clapped each other on the back.

"Look who's here everybody," Munch said. "It's my old partner."

"Watch who you're calling old, old man," Brian said but he laughed when he said it.

Amanda was staring at Brian and Olivia grinned inwardly. They had ran into Brian during the Ganzell case and she'd seen the blonde glance at him then, too. Somehow she expected Amanda to end up in the sack with Brian and she was in for an awesome ride. Brian wasn't the smartest cop she knew, but he certainly knew how to please a woman. She remembered how she had screamed when they had been together and how Brian had found so many of her sweet spots with his ...

"Hey Liv."

Brian's raspy voice brought her back to the present and given her line of thinking, she couldn't prevent a small blush from creeping up her cheeks.

"Hey," she said quietly, looking up at her former coworker and former lover from behind her desk.

Her eyes drifted to her partner automatically and Nick raised an eyebrow. Brian looked at both of them as well and then asked her,

"Are you guys going out for drinks later tonight?"

"Of course we are, right Liv?" Munch chimed in with a grin. "We have to celebrate the return of the prodigal son to the rank of Detective."

Olivia hadn't given much thought to Brian's attire, figuring he was off duty, but it seemed that his temporary demotion to officer had been lifted. He was no longer required to wear a uniform. She still considered it bad taste that he'd slept with a prostitute on the job, and she knew there was still some bad blood between him and Nick about said prostitute, but she was happy for him. Bad luck seemed to follow Brian around so she was glad something was going his way for once. And that was why she decided to accept the invitation to go out for drinks later.

"Alright. You're coming too, right Nick?" she asked her partner.

Nick stared at her for a moment longer before telling the others that he wouldn't miss it for the world. Somehow, Olivia didn't believe him.

* * *

It was crowded in their usual watering hole. Munch and Brian, who had arrived first, had managed to secure a U shaped booth and they all scooted close together so they'd fit. The two people sitting at the ends of the booth were designated to get the drinks for everyone. Olivia was sitting between Nick and Fin, and Munch, Brian and Amanda had scooted in at the other end. Fin and Amanda would take turns getting them all drinks, and Fin went first. Olivia couldn't help noticing how close Brian and Amanda were sitting and when she made eye contact with Brian, she saw that he was aware of it too, and that it amused him. She smiled softly at him and Brian winked at her. After Fin returned with their drinks, they all made a toast to the SVU and soon, they were exchanging stories from way back, when Brian was still part of the unit.

"A lot has changed since then," Olivia mused after a while, nursing her second drink of the night while the others were already on their third.

"Nah, not really," Brian said, and when she looked up at him he grinned. "Just look at us Liv. We're still all single and living for the job. I warned you about that, remember?"

She remembered. It had been a few months after she had slept with Brian and then broke it off before it could develop into something more than a one-night stand. Or a two-night stand in their case. He'd warned her that as long as she had this job, any relationship, even a marriage, would just be an affair.

"I think I wanna know more about this," Amanda piped up, slurring her words even more than usual. "You two talked about relationships and affairs back then?"

Olivia's eyes flicked back to Brian's to warn him, but she suspected he was looking anywhere but at her deliberately when he told the group suggestively,

"We did a little more that just talk about it."

She glared at her former lover but he was still avoiding looking at her. Instead, he grinned triumphantly while looking at Nick. Was Brian aware of what had happened between her and her partner? How could he be? Or was he just trying to push Nick's buttons again, trying to convey that he was still the new guy while he had history with her?

"But you were never serious about me, were you Liv?" Brian asked, finally looking at her with sad puppy eyes.

She hadn't expected Brian to confront her about this after so many years, and definitely not in front of her coworkers.

"Bri," she started but Brian shook his head and put a hand over his heart dramatically.

"No Liv. Please don't say it. It took me years to get over you."

Everyone chuckled, appreciating Brian's theatrical antics. Olivia glanced at Nick again and saw a scowl on his face. He definitely wasn't laughing. She wanted to assure him that it had been nothing more than sex with Brian, and that it had been a mistake to jump into bed with a coworker, but she realized that she had just done the exact same thing with Nick. It had just been sex with him too and she wondered if he thought it was a habit of hers to sleep with coworkers after a tough case. When Nick suddenly asked her and Fin if they could scoot out of the booth because he needed to go to the restroom, she wanted to go after him. But what could she say? After they had moved out of the way and Nick started walking off, Olivia hesitated. Fin nudged her but then stepped around her to sit back down.

"I need to go too," Olivia mumbled before hurrying off in the direction of the restroom area.

She went into the ladies room and washed her hands quickly, then came back out to wait for Nick. Nick came out about a minute after her and he spotted her right away. He tried to pass her casually, mumbling something about getting back to their table, but Olivia wrapped her fingers around his right bicep to stop him. He complied with a sigh and started apologizing to her at once.

"I'm sorry Liv. I know this doesn't look good. I know I have no claim on you, okay? Last night was just … last night. I know that."

"Nick."

She didn't know what to say and Nick waved her off before she could say anything.

"I know you used him back then, and you used me last night. We used each other. I get it."

"I thought we agreed …" Olivia started but Nick silenced her again, but not with words this time.

He wrapped his hands around her waist, pushed her back against the wall and kissed her hard. Olivia tried to resist at first, although not very convincingly. She didn't feel threatened at all by Nick, she was just very surprised. When Nick pried her lips apart and plunged his hot tongue into her mouth, she grunted softly and gave in, wrapping her arms around his neck and arching her body into his. Nick was an amazing kisser and her body remembered his mouth vividly, everywhere. She sank into him, kissing him back eagerly now and her breasts and her core were already begging for more of his hot mouth on them. But not here, she thought. Not here, where their coworkers could catch them.

She broke off the kiss carefully, giving Nick two small pecks on the lips to let him know she wasn't rejecting him.

"I want you again Liv," Nick admitted.

"I want you too," Olivia whispered. "But we can't do it here."

"If we leave …"

"They're gonna wonder where we went."

Nick looked around frantically, looking for a place where they could go and relieve the sexual tension in their bodies.

"The office," Olivia whispered, gesturing at a door next to the restroom area.

"Let's see if there's someone there."

Nick checked that he still had his badge and Olivia smirked. If there was someone in the office, he'd create an excuse. If not, well …

Olivia stood back while Nick tried the door. It opened and he walked in as if he was supposed to be there. A second later, he beckoned her to follow him and Olivia hurried inside. They closed the door and Nick grabbed her hand, pulling her along with him to a second small room behind the first one. It looked like a storage room, that also held the bar's safe.

"Perfect," Nick mumbled as he pulled her against his chest.

"Hmmmm," Olivia purred and Nick kissed her again, slower this time because now, they had a few minutes alone.

She couldn't believe how quickly Nick had gotten her horny again, and desperate to feel him all over her. They made quick work of each other's pants, never breaking the kiss, and Nick groaned when Olivia wrapped her fingers around his erection. Olivia moaned in response. Nick's fingers found their way inside her panties and when he pushed them between her folds, she moaned loudly.

This was going to be fast. They weren't going to get naked because they were still at risk of being caught. Nick finally released her lips and pushed her slacks down to her knees. Before Olivia could wonder if she shouldn't take them off completely so she would be able to spread her legs, Nick grabbed her waist and turned her around so she was facing away from him.

"Oh yes," Olivia groaned. This was the best way to fuck without taking their clothes off.

She took a step closer to the wall so she could place her palms against it. Nick would have to do all the work now and he was already doing it. He moved his fingers between her folds again, from behind this time, and Olivia sighed.

"I'm ready Nick, I'm ready."

Nick chuckled.

"Impatient again? I like you like this, partner."

Olivia lowered her head, hanging it between her outstretched arms. She wasn't going to comment. Not now. Not until she got what she wanted, and that was Nick's incredible cock satisfying her like only he could. Right. Now.

She moaned when she felt his tip tease her before finding her entrance. He was rock hard and she was trembling with anticipation. He groaned when he pushed into her already soaking pussy from behind. She arched her back to create the perfect angle for both of them and they both tried to stifle their moans when he filled her up completely.

"You're even tighter like this," Nick mumbled against her back.

"Hmmmm, yes," she hummed back. "Just give it to me, Amaro."

Nick didn't disappoint. With quick but deep, powerful strokes, he brought her to the brink of ecstasy within a few minutes.

"Oh yes, oh yes," Olivia kept hissing, and when Nick wrapped one arm around her waist to toy with her clit while he continued pounding into her, she cried out with pleasure.

"Quiet," Nick grunted but he had trouble remaining silent as well. She could feel his cock swell up inside her and she squeezed her sensitive walls around him to increase their combined pleasure.

"Madre de Dios," Nick panted, making his partner grin.

He slowed down a little, pushing into her even deeper than before, and now it was her turn to gasp for air.

"Gah! Nick!" she squealed, and before Nick could tell her again to be quiet, her orgasm washed over her.

Her body clamped down around Nick's thick cock, making him work harder for his own release but while Olivia's body was still shaking with pleasure and contracting around him, he joined her in ecstasy, grunting several times while he emptied himself deep inside her. He whispered a few profanities in Spanish and with his final thrusts, Olivia heard him whisper,

"Mine. Mine. Mine."

Her eyes widened and she tried to look at him over her shoulder, but Nick was spent and dropped his forehead to her back. They were still intimately connected and Olivia was speechless. This was supposed to be just sex, nothing more, so why was he calling her his? Had he just fucked her because of Brian? To stake his claim?

Nick pulled out of her carefully and she moaned automatically, her body still so sensitive after what he'd done to her.

"You okay?" he asked her, rubbing her hips gently.

Olivia nodded without turning to face him.

"Yeah. We should head back before they send out a search party."

"Okay."

They redressed themselves in silence and Olivia didn't look at Nick when they made their way back through the office and the corridor, and back to the bar. They couldn't have been away for more than ten minutes she figured, but when Fin squinted while giving them both a onceover, she figured he probably knew what they had been up to.

"Well, that took you two long enough," Munch commented dryly. "We were starting to wonder if you'd caught a case back there."

Olivia didn't have a comeback, still wondering what to make of Nick's possessiveness. On top of that, Brian was giving her a curious look so she hoped Nick would come up with something.

"Actually there was a guy who wasn't feeling too well. We made sure he was alright before we let him go."

"That right?" Fin asked sceptically.

"Yeah," Olivia said quickly while scooting into the booth next to Fin, followed by Nick.

"So where's the guy?"

"He went home with his girlfriend," Nick lied and the others seemed to accept their story.

The cheerful banter picked up again between the coworkers and Olivia grabbed one of the many drinks on the table. She needed a few more today to help get her mind off Nick. Her body was deliciously relaxed now but her mind wasn't. Maybe they should talk about this tomorrow …

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **A/N Alright, I'll do one more chapter after this one!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Final chapter for this story! Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

3.

The two partners were back on the job and everything seemed to be back to normal. They were focused on work and spent their time going over case files, doing interviews and searching for witnesses to the crimes they were investigating. Nick was trying not to get distracted whenever Olivia was close enough to him that he could smell her shampoo or perfume. It had been almost two weeks since they had fucked, twice, and he wondered if she even thought about it anymore.

He had felt possessive of her the second time and he knew it was because of Cassidy. He hated the guy. He knew Olivia had been on lots of dates and she had probably let a lot of men touch her but this guy pushed his buttons. He didn't want him anywhere near her. She was _his_ partner. _His_ friend. His … Nick sighed. He shouldn't finish that sentence. Olivia would not appreciate it. She was her own woman and they hadn't made any promises to each other.

And then, the idiot was back.

Brian Cassidy came strutting into the squad room as if he owned the place, and headed straight for Olivia's desk. Nick was standing next to the coffee pot and watched Olivia's face for her reaction to her ex-lover's presence. He saw her force a smile and had to suppress a grin. She wasn't thrilled to see the detective again so that was a win.

But the guy chatted her up anyway and after a few moments, she was laughing at something he'd said. Nick absolutely loved Olivia's laugh but he didn't want her to laugh with _that_ guy. He quickly finished pouring the coffee and took the two mugs back to their adjoined desks. He stepped between Brian and Olivia to hand her her mug and caught her raising an eyebrow.

"What, no coffee for me?" Brian asked innocently, clearly hoping to get Olivia to laugh again.

But Olivia was watching her partner as he stepped around Brian to sit down in his own chair. What was up with him? She thought things had been good between them these past two weeks. He hadn't acted weird around her at all and she now thought that she must have imagined his possessiveness back then.

"You remember where the pot is, don't you Bri?" she asked her ex and former coworker and he gave her a shit-eating grin before walking over to get himself some coffee.

"You really know how to make a guy feel at home," Nick mumbled from across their desks and she fixed her gaze on his black curls. She couldn't see his face because he seemed to be engrossed in the file on his desk. He seemed tense though, and she couldn't help wondering if it was because Brian was back. She was tempted to test the waters a bit, and when Brian returned, coffee in hand, and perched himself on her desk, she ran with the idea.

"So. When are you getting out of here?" Brian asked.

Olivia saw Nick glance up but quickly look back down at his file when he saw her looking at him. He was definitely listening to their every word.

"Why do you ask, Bri?" she asked the man on her desk sweetly. "Are you thinking of taking us somewhere?"

"Not both of you," Brian said, equally sweetly. "Just you babe."

Nick was biting the inside of his cheek, forcing himself not to say anything. How dare he call her that though! Olivia Benson wasn't a 'babe'. Well, she was, but not the way Cassidy said it.

"What did you have in mind?" he heard Olivia ask.

"Well, we could go back to that place where we got plastered once. You know, for old times sake?"

The innuendo was dripping from Cassidy's words and Nick was boiling inside.

"You want to go down memory late and reenact the entire night?" Olivia said, and from the tone of her voice, Nick knew they were alluding to the one-night stand they'd had.

"That would be amazing," Cassidy admitted and Nick suspected that the prick was already getting hard at the thought. He knew the feeling but he couldn't stomach the thought of this man touching Olivia again after … after he had had her.

"Well, why don't we all go? We deserve a little break after clearing so much of our caseload."

Fin and Amanda were just coming into the squad room and heard the last part of Olivia's remarks.

"That we do!" Fin confirmed. "So where we goin' after five Liv?"

"We were thinking our old place," Cassidy chimed in and Olivia bit her lip when she saw Nick stand up abruptly. He grabbed a case file and walked off without looking back, heading straight for Cragen's office.

"What's with him?" Amanda asked but Fin put a hand on his partner's arm.

"He probably found an error in the paperwork. You know how he's always on top of the details."

Fin gave Olivia a pointed look and she knew that he knew more than he was letting on. He had always been the quiet, observant one.

"Well, I'm done with details for the day," John Munch announced as he entered the room. "I filed everything away neatly and I think I'm up for a drink now."

"We were just talking about going out for drinks," Brian told his former partner.

Olivia stood up and moved around Brian and away from her desk.

"Yeah. We're just waiting for Nick. He's in with Cragen."

She knew Brian was a little disappointed that it wouldn't be just the two of them, but she really didn't feel like reliving her one-night stand with him. The sex had been great but she didn't want it with Cassidy. Maybe a few weeks ago she might have agreed, simply because she'd been starving for some action between the sheets, but not now. Her mind went elsewhere when she thought of having sex these days, and the subject of her thoughts was just returning to his desk. He did wear those dress pants well …

"Alright. Let's just all put our files away and get outta here before Cragen hits us with a fresh case," Amanda said, walking over to her own desk to check her drawers.

They all got ready to leave and then the entire group froze when Cragen came out of his office. It couldn't be …

"Starting the weekend early?" their boss asked, nodding at Cassidy by way of greeting.

"I thought I'd steal them away for a drink, sir. Hope you don't mind?" Cassidy said with a disarming smile.

"Not at all. Have a nice evening, everyone. Fin, Rollins, you're on call tomorrow right?"

"How could we forget," Fin said with a smirk. "I'll make sure we get enough sleep, Cap. Don't worry about it."

"Good man. And you two, Benson and Amaro. Sunday morning, bright and early."

"Got it sir," Nick said.

"Looks like you'll be stuck with me, partner," Munch said happily, clapping Brian on the back. "Just like old times."

They made smalltalk as they walked to the elevators, and Nick heard Brian tell Munch,

"I'm hoping Liv will stay longer too. She's not on call tomorrow."

Nick took a deep breath, trying to keep himself calm. Olivia sidled up next to him and bumped his shoulder with her own. He wasn't sure if it was intentional or not, but the brief contact helped him relax a little. She was his partner. His friend. His … lover? No. They had agreed that is was just physical. It didn't mean anything. They had just blown off some steam with someone familiar. Nothing more. Still, he was glad she was walking next to him. Until she wasn't.

Brian Cassidy made sure he was standing next to Olivia on the elevator ride down. Well, not just next to her, but practically pressed up against her. Nick felt his anger bubble up again and almost pushed Cassidy aside when they all exited the elevator on the ground floor.

Olivia had noticed his mood and watched her partner walk ahead of their little group. He was the first to cross the street and didn't even look to see if they were all following him. Amanda and Fin had to dodge a cab and Brian took Olivia's arm when they made a run for it together. They laughed when they arrived on the sidewalk but that only seemed to fuel Nick's mood more.

Olivia watched him walk and she couldn't help herself. She looked at his ass. The man did have a fine ass. And this brooding thing he was doing was actually a turn-on. Her mind started to wander and she thought of the rest of Nick's amazing body. She usually wasn't big on too much hair on a man but he wore his black short-and-curlies very well. She actually liked how it tickled her when he pushed into her and the way he filled her up was so incredible. His cock was perfect for her, long enough and so thick that he could make her …

"Liv? You with me?"

Olivia blinked and looked at Brian with wide eyes.

"Yeah. Of course," she said quickly.

She had to look away, afraid that Brian would notice she'd been daydreaming about her partner's cock. She tried to remember Brian's instead but found that she couldn't get Nick off her mind now. She'd really like to jump him again later tonight. If he still wanted to, that is. She wasn't sure about him in his current mood.

When they arrived at the bar, Brian offered to get the first round since he'd dragged them all along, and they scooted into a U-shaped booth. Nick sat down first and Fin guided Munch and Amanda to the other end of the U so she could slide in next to Nick. Now she was sure Fin knew what was going on. She was going to end up sitting between Nick and Brian and she took a deep breath.

Brian was back quickly with their drinks, proudly setting down a tray in the middle of the table.

"Help yourselves guys. And ladies."

Amanda smirked and grabbed one of the six beers on the tray. The others followed and soon they were all chatting leisurely about work and their plans for the weekend, if any.

Nick kept an eye on Olivia without making it too obvious. He had a feeling Fin was helping him out a bit, redirecting the conversation whenever Nick had missed something and didn't know how to respond. And that had everything to do with Brian effin' Cassidy.

The guy was all over Olivia. Not literally - yet - but he was laying it on so thick that none of the others dared to talk to them. They were in their own little world and Olivia didn't seem to mind at all. Nick's blood was boiling once again but he couldn't do very much about anything.

"Yo Cassidy!" Fin suddenly hollered, making both Cassidy and Olivia look at him. "How 'bout you share Olivia with the rest of us, huh? We all love her, not just you."

Nick wanted to kiss Fin for that. Cassidy just smirked and then leaned in to kiss Olivia softly on the cheek. Olivia smiled and turned to face the group again while tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. A clear sign of nervousness, Nick knew. But before he could say anything, he suddenly felt her hand on his thigh underneath the table. She wasn't looking at him but he suddenly felt a lot better.

Fin was keeping the conversation going, asking Cassidy about a certain undercover job and Nick carefully placed his hand over Olivia's on his thigh. Olivia barely reacted but he could see it. It was in her eyes.

Olivia knew Nick was jealous and it actually turned her on. Big time. So much in fact, that she wouldn't mind leaving right now and do something about it. But what would that mean? Were they going to keep having sex together? Would they be exclusive or not? She wasn't sure what Nick would want. All she knew right now was, that she wanted him. Again. She wanted him to use his incredible mouth on her again and to make her see stars like only he could. Her mind drifted back to two weeks ago when they had snuck into a small office in a bar. She didn't want that this time. She wanted to be able to scream and to take her time with him. To explore him further instead of having a quick fuck to relieve some tension. Could it be that … she wanted _him_?

Nick was watching Olivia's face and he could see her mulling something over. She must have noticed that something was up with him. How would she react if he told her he was insanely jealous of another guy wanting to get in her pants? What would that do to their partnership? She'd probably never fuck him again and maybe even ask for a new partner, both of which would be horrible. Because he wanted to remain her partner and yes, he did want to fuck her again. She was simply amazing and he couldn't forget about what it had felt like to be inside her luscious body. To have her writhe in his lap, to taste her amazing body and fuck her senseless on the couch; or to pound into her from behind …

He felt himself getting hard once again and tried to relax and focus on the conversation at hand. Cassidy was telling them all about some dumb thing that happened to him once and the others were all laughing at the idiot's lame jokes. Nick just wanted to get out of there and take Olivia home with him.

Her hand had drifted up his thigh and she was now pushing her fingers between his legs to stroke him. His head told him to stop her but his body didn't comply. He let his legs drop open a little further and bit the inside of his cheek when she cupped his package and squeezed. His cock was trying to jump but it couldn't inside his pants and boxer briefs. She really had to stop but when she didn't stop rubbing him slowly - all the while looking very innocently at Amanda who was now telling a silly story - he decided two could play this game. He only heard a very soft grunt when he moved his hand swiftly between her thighs and applied some pressure on the seam of her slacks. They needed to get out of here but how?

After a minute, the both retracted their hands but their messages had been sent and received. They sat through exactly three more rounds of drinks before Fin and Amanda announced they were calling it a night. Brian had been trying to get Olivia's attention again but by some miracle, Munch was now sitting between him and her and was pointing out another attractive brunette to him, suggesting they go talk to her. It was obvious that Brian would rather stay with her but Munch got him to get up anyway, and while the two men were chatting with the brunette and her friends, Nick and Olivia jumped up and snuck out.

They were laughing out loud by the time there were outside and half a block away from the bar and Nick suddenly wrapped his arms around her.

"Your place or mine," he growled.

"Mine's closer," Olivia said breathlessly. "And for what it's worth, jealousy is a huge turn-on for me."

Nick kissed her hard, relief flooding his system at his words. When they broke apart he admitted,

"I thought you'd be mad. I mean … it's not like I have any rights here."

"No. You don't. But you're the best dick I've ever had Nick. Why would I settle for less when I can have you again?"

He was grinning so wide he thought his face would split, and they sprinted off in the direction of Olivia's apartment.

It didn't take them long to get upstairs and in her bedroom. She wanted to do it on a proper bed this time and Nick was all in. They tugged at each others' clothes while kissing each other and when they were finally out of their shirts and pants, they stood next to the bed and looked at each other.

"Wanna slow it down a bit?" Nick asked, and Olivia felt her body respond to his question.

"Yeah," she sighed. "I wanna get to know your body better."

Nick moaned and kissed her deeply again, his hard cock pressing against her abdomen through his boxer briefs. Olivia let her hands roam his body and Nick dropped his mouth to her shoulder. He lowered her onto the bed slowly and Olivia moved with him until she was on her back. When Nick reached for her panties, she lifted her hips off the mattress so he could take them off. He groaned when he saw her perfect pussy, waxed and smooth, and when Olivia opened her legs for him, he moved fast, kneeling between her legs to taste her again.

Olivia arched her back and grabbed his curly hair with both hands.

"Oh Nick," she croaked, and his name on her lips was music to his ears.

He lavished her hot core with attention from his tongue, lips, teeth and fingers until she was squirming and panting but he didn't make her come just yet.

Olivia was throbbing inside and she could hardly wait to feel him pounding into her again. Suddenly, Nick moved his mouth to her breasts, pulling her bra down to suck on her nipples. He was devouring her and she wished he had taken his underwear off so he could slip inside her. But Nick seemed to have other plans. He was now trapped between her legs and grinding into her, one hand on her right breast while leaning on the other elbow.

"Nick," she whispered again and she moaned when he kissed her deeply.

Her hips were pushing back against his and she thought she could come just like this within a minute. He was dry-humping her and she was tasting herself on his lips, and she was ready to blow.

But once again, Nick pulled back.

"Don't leave me hanging like that," Olivia said, hoping to sound annoyed, but Nick just laughed.

He continued laughing when she flipped them both over and whipped off her bra. His hands flow up to her breasts again.

"So fucking perfect," he said and the reverent tone in his voice made her heart flutter.

"You're not so bad yourself," she quipped, needing some levity before any unwanted declarations of love might fly.

Nick just chuckled and accepted the deflection - for now. He bit his lip when Olivia scooted back over his raging hardon. When she freed it from his underwear and put her mouth on him, he bucked up into her mouth. Olivia moaned and closed her eyes, taking him in as if he was the most delicious candy she'd ever tasted.

"Oh Liv," Nick sighed, running a hand through her long locks.

She was taking him in so deep that he could feel his tip hitting the back of her throat and it was sexy as hell. She was breathing through her nose and sucked him like a pro until he was ready to empty himself inside her mouth. Just then, she pulled back and he knew it was payback. But it was the best kind of payback and he laughed. She was on him again, kissing him deeply and he wrapped his arms around her, caressing her back and ass while they kissed. They moved together so fluently that at one point they wondered where they ended and the other began. Their naked bodies saw every corner of Olivia's bed and once they couldn't hold back any longer, Olivia jumped on top of Nick once more and impaled herself on him.

Nick bucked up eagerly, wrapping his hands around her hips. His entire body was tingling and he knew he had a few fresh marks in very special places, but he would wear them as badges of honor. Olivia Benson had marked his body and he wanted the marks to be there forever.

"Ooooooh yeesss," Olivia groaned, throwing her head back and leaning her hands on Nick's chest.

It felt so good to have him fill her up again. He stretched her to her limits and she knew she was ruined for all other men. She barely remembered now what sex with Brian had been like. It had been nothing like this because _this_ … was unforgettable.

Their bodies were sleek with sweat as they moved together, faster and faster until the inevitable would be upon them. Olivia's thighs were burning but there was no stopping or changing positions now.

"Liv! Oh! Liv!" Nick cried out.

"Nick! Oh god yes!" Olivia cried back.

She was panting and Nick was thrusting upward, harder and faster, hitting all the right spots while rubbing her clit with his thumb. Olivia couldn't stop grinding into him and it all just felt so good. So fucking good.

"Liv! I'm …"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Olivia screamed and then a mindblowing orgasm washed over her, making her body shake and convulse.

Nick felt her body starting to milk him and it was his undoing. He pulled her down hard and stilled for a second, until he felt his body start to pulse, releasing his seed deep inside his partner. Olivia moaned and they started moving again, their bodies shaking and contracting together, still reeling in ecstasy. Nick loved to hear Olivia push out these uncontrolled high-pitched pants of pleasure and knowing how much she was herself right now, prolonged his own pleasure as well. They weren't just fucking anymore. She was giving him something and he wanted to give her everything he had in return. When she finally collapsed on his chest, Nick wrapped his arms around his trembling partner.

"That was amazing," she whispered, kissing his jaw.

"I have never felt like this before," Nick admitted.

"Me neither."

"I don't want to stop doing this, Liv."

After a pause, Olivia answered,

"Me neither."

"How about other guys?"

"Don't need them when I can have you. Other girls?"

"Nope. I can't handle anyone else besides you anyway."

Nick heard Olivia chuckle and he kissed her forehead. It wasn't a declaration of love and he knew neither of them was ready for that. But being exclusive sex buddies was more than he could have hoped for with Olivia Benson.

"Bed partners?" he asked her and Olivia lifted her head to look at him.

She was smiling.

"Bed partners."

They sealed the deal with a kiss and when Olivia deepened it, they both knew that this night was far from over.

* * *

 **The End**


End file.
